Irano Forvetta
Irano Forvetta is a human male born on the 18th of Septober, Year 167 of the 5th Age, whom is General for der Kaiser, Aztarwyn Gonzo. He use to practice the Guthixian religion, though since he joined the Cruor he has converted to the Gonzo Religion, and seems to have ties both into royal blood and military background, with history as a commander. Irano is the husband of Gracie Forvetta and lives in the village sector of Blutstadt. History Irano has had quite a thrilling history since his introduction into the role-playing world. Pre-Roleplaying History Irano was born in the fishing colony of Catherby, on a normal day with normal parents. Irano is the eldest son of his parents, with Gregory Forvetta being born about twelve minutes later. Obviously, there was hardly any distunguishing features that seperated Gregory from Irano, however later on in their lives, they would both join armies, their battle scars able to tell them apart. Irano lived much of his early life rather dull. He grew up learning how to fish, being taught self-defence and branching off of that basic fighting skill to learn more going into his military career. It was later on in Irano's life, about the age of 16, that his father was found dead on his bed from an unknown cause. There was hardly a reason for this, however a window was open, though there was no wounds on his body, he was left unharm. If anyone were to assassinate his father, it would be due to a poisoning. If there was such an assassin, he did a very good job. With no cause of death known, it was decided he had a fatal heart attack while sleeping. Irano's mother still lives on however, residing in Catherby. It was not until the age of 21 that Irano had decided to enlist in a military. With the legendary Vigilis Cruor still lurking around, Irano had decided to enlist in the Cruor. He was able to do so by travelling to Nardah and meeting a recruiter. This was the end of his normal life. Joining the Cruor Irano reached his destination of Nardah, where he figured he could find some trace of Cruor lurking about. Luckily, he found a recruiter, during the Cruor regime of Nardah. Irano was recruited into the military and the next day he was shipped to a boot camp. Irano was recruited and trained during a cold war against former Cruor allies that had betrayed them for no cause but gain land, which ultimately failed. Irano decided, given he had a basic mind-set on combat, he would take a more rigorous approach to boot camp, taking harder courses that only those that are fit enough and have the mental mind-set could complete. It took all of the cold war for Irano to be trained this way, however he eventually overcame this obstacle to become a fully trained soldier. Irano took additional courses to become a member of both the Army and the L.C.S., so he could be deployed in any war and go into cover for high-risk missions. He was able to do this with small difficulties and by the time he was done, he was needed to be sent into action. The Siege of Varrock Varrock had been under siege for a month, and a final push to take the city was staged. Aztarwyn had decided to take the side of Corvus, and possibly earn a spot high in the rankings of the Varrockian government. Irano was sent to Gunnarsgrunn to meet with Corvus and his forces, Aztarwyn able to secure Edgeville with his zombie horde. Irano was given whatever was nessecary for them to win, explosives in the form of chinchompa's, enough ammo to last him for weeks, and the mind-set to overcome any obstacle that was thrown at him. The army had made their way into Varrock, and they decided to try to breach the castle, with the majority of the city being empty. A barricade blocked them from getting to the courtyard, however Irano easily solved this problem by blowing it up with a chinchompa. The army made there way in. Irano did very well for his first time in combat. He had no clue if he killed anyone, however he sustained no injury, and fought when he was needed. He called air support and a joint-squad of Cruor gliders and Yanillian gliders destroyed the front of the palace, sending Corvus' forces into retreat. Irano was tasked with patrol, before receiving orders from Aztarwyn he was needed in Edgeville in-case a counter-attack. Irano left the battle, the battle lost with King Ehrick defeating Corvus in a duel on top of the destroyed palace. General of the Faladian Army With the siege lost, Aztarwyn, Katsu, and Ulrich meet to plan for a second attempt to take the city. Aztarwyn however was against this, he had suggested that their attention was focused elsewhere, where the people needed a new ruler from their current tyrannical regime. This, was Falador, ruled by the Zarosian Mahjarrat King Oliver. The three did indeed agree that this was called for, and they had planned out the rebellion. They decided Corvus would be placed as King, and the others would share Falador with Corvus, acting as a council. King Oliver steps down and hands the crown to Corvus after the word of rebellion being formed. Corvus soon appoints Irano Forvetta as the General of the Faladian Army, however Irano still took orders from his true superior, Aztarwyn. The Ent Attack An ent with some other Varrockian forces attack Falador Castle, the assault led by Shanks O'Neil. Irano tried his best, however this attack was successful as King Corvus had been captured. Irano was only present for Crown Prince Thomas' speech, not being too fond of him, he soon left the scene to receive orders from Aztarwyn. Saving Princess Emma With Falador and the Kinshra about to abrupt in warfare, Princess Emma Marie Genic was in danger of being severely injured or killed in an attack. Aztarwyn had ordered Irano to take Emma to the Gonzo Realm, where she would be held there until a peace agreement was reached or a war ceased. Irano had a glider land on the top of the castle, and Irano took Emma up into the clouds, where Aztarwyn came and teleported them to the Realm. Irano, being knocked out from the initial teleport of realms, quickly recovered and went back to Gielinor shortly after. Leaving Aztarwyn saw the expansion of Falador to form a Commonwealth, which had gone against the entire purpose of why Falador was taken. Not pleasant with this, Aztarwyn had the entire weapon vault of Faladors army cleaned, taking every cannon, explosive, weapon, armor, and equipment. Falador now had nothing to fight with but a few swords and the armor owned by knights. Aztarwyn and Irano then went north, where the Kingdom of Camelot was bought for eight million gold. The Public King of Lionheart After King Aura steps down and the true Crown Prince of Camelot steps up to the throne, Aztarwyn purchases the Kingdom of Camelot for eight-million gold coins, Irano being the public face for the transfer. Aztarwyn knew he could not publically rule a kingdom that had just been formed, so he allowed Irano to do everything that Aztarwyn wanted. Irano, being crowned the Public King, Aztarwyn reforms the Kingdom of Lionheart. Irano honorly accepted this title of King, not because it was for the role of royalty, for he knew he was not the true king, it was due to the fact Catherby was part of the kingdom. Visit to Home A few months into the Lionheart regime, and all was well. Irano had decided that he should visit his mother, after spending a long time away from home. Irano was very glad to see is mother still alive, and the two chatted, Irano sharing his military experiences. Gregory became interested, and decided to join Irano and became a Knight. Irano left, not being able to see his mother for a long time. Unleashing the Zombie Horde, leaving Camelot. Kandarin was becoming greedy, and they very badly wanted what Lionheart owned. Aztarwyn decided they could try, however they had to fight. Aztarwyn placed almost exactly 111 zombies that he had created in Camelot, which were trying to escape the court-yard. The air-force in it's whole blotted out the sun, gliders about to crush the Kandar forces. After Aztarwyn teleported, so did Irano, the two not witnessing the forces of Bruce Clough destroy the zombie horde and give the lands to Kandarin. The Family Civil War in Al Kharid The Gonzo family was torn in half as Aztarwyn threatend to kill his own daughter. The loyalists and rebels met and fought in Al Kharid. Going into Battle Irano was deployed in Al Kharid to fight the rebellious Gonzo members with the members of the family loyal to Aztarwyn, as well as his army. Irano was able to kill only three people in this entire battle, his skills proving very useful. He killed a Gonzo Mahjarrat, a regular Gonzo Warrior, and Henrik Harlowe himself. Killng Henrik Harlowe Irano and his phalanx pushed back the squad in which Bruce and Henrik were in, Bruce and Henrik taking cover inside the palace. Irano himself broke down the doors, barging into the palace. He knew Aztarwyn wanted to kill Bruce himself, so he went for the first important person he saw; Henrik. Henrik and Irano fought tooth and nail, however Irano's armor gave him a slight edge in this fight, being able to completely steamroll Henrik. It was only three minutes after the fight started that Irano was able to stab through Henrik's body, below the heart, and Henrik falling, almost dying instantly. Irano was called back, as the rest of the army, and Irano left Henrik to die in the palace. Beginning of Das Kaiserreich Das Kaiserreich der Cruor was the next step of evolution to the Vigilis Cruor, however Irano and everyone else experienced many events prior to the official creation of Das Kaiserreich. Aztarwyn decided to side with King Ehrick of Varrock during the war with Zenthos. Irano took up becoming Mayor of Edgeville in Ehrick and Aztarwyn's stead, as Ehrick took the alias of Lord Ambrose, forming the Ambrose Coliation. This lasted only for a little while as Ehrick had taken back the throne. Irano fought on the side of the Kingdom of Kharidia in defence against the attack from Kandarin, ultimately sparking the Kandar-Varrockian Cold War. Irano was a major player in this battle, he himself forcing many out of the palace and making sure no Kandar forces were inside the palace. He then later accompanied Ehrick in travelling back to Varrock, the two talking politics and perhaps military. Aztarwyn was taking steps needed to form his Empire, and as soon as Lord Pyro took Falador, Irano was ordered to have the entire army completely surround Falador with cannons and blot out the sun with the air force. The Destruction of Falador It took a little while for Aztarwyn to finally decide the time was right. Aztarwyn and two other Gonzo Mahajarrat went into Falador, and taking the castle with no opposition. A barrier made of shadow was made, completely surrounding the castle, and Aztarwyn gave Irano the order. Irano had every cannon open fire on Falador, quickly crumbling the walls and every glider sending whatever they had for explosives. After the walls went down, the cannons then fired upon the city, killing many, destroying a lot. This was only day one. The firing stopped after awhile, ending day one. After the sun had rose over the battered city, people were given the chance to look around and see what had happened to them. Only then, did the cannons and air forces begin to unleash a relentless onslaught on the people and city of Falador. Irano made sure every cannon fired, and made sure every glider eliminated people on the surface. The only save place was underground. Much of the city was destroyed in day two. The onslaught went on into day three, where the entire city was left in crumbles, except for the well protected castle. Eliot Altus had begged Aztarwyn to stop the attack and hand the city over to the white knights. Aztarwyn simply replied "When I'm done with it." Irano and Aztarwyn joked of this and mocked Elliot for being a pansy. Irano even made the comment Elliot had no testicles and Elliot would do nothing against the great army. Nearing the end of day three, the shadow barrier had been taken down, Aztarwyn taking his leave from the castle. Irano greeted Aztarwyn where the gates were destroyed, and only two words came from his lord and savior. "Destroy it." Irano carried out this order, with much happiness filled in him. Cannons fired upon Falador Castle, Irano personally firing the final cannonball that hit the castle and sent it crumbling into pieces. Iranow as seen as a magnificent General after this attack, proving his tatical skills here. Expansion It was only after the Destruction of Falador where Das Kaiserreich finally begun to kick off. Hauptsitz After Arrondal, Katsu and Segatron Gonzo held off a Mahjarrat within the Fremennik Island of Hauptsitz, the entire Cruor military led the assault on the Fremenniks. Cruor and the Gonzo Family worked together, Irano slaying many, and the victory clearly went to them. Al Kharid Queen Emma had been attacked by a Mahjarrat in Al Kharid castle, where Aztarwyn came in and teleported her to the Gonzo Realm, ultimately saving her life. Aztarwyn then demanded for the Kingdom of Kharidia in return for saving her life, however she managed to get him to settle for Al Kharid. Irano was only informed of this, and did not participate in the invasion. Edgeville and Gunnarsgrunn A final bit of expansion took place when Irano saw to it that Edgeville and Gunnarsgrunn once again came under the hands of Herr Kaiser, after Varrock had been sold to the Kinshra in a scandal. Forces quickly took Edgeville and Gunnarsgrunn with no opposition, and being accepted by the citizens. Irano was stationed in Edgeville for awhile, during the Cruor regime, recruiting soldiers such as Kalenz. This marked the official beginning of Das Kaiserreich. Finding a new home Das Kaiserreich had kept their strong grip on lands of Misthalin for years, after Lumbridge joined das Kaiserreich, and other lands such as Canifis, Al-Kharid, and Brimhaven. Herr Kaiser Aztarwyn then decided to call the entire Empire back to Hauptsitz, where they would operate there. Irano lived in a tent for the most part. Working in Hauptsitz Irano primarily didn't have any interesting work during the period that the Empire had fallen to just Hauptsitz. Hauptsitz was a giant island, as it was said, and the civilization there was fine. Citizens even thought of building a large city around the castle, to make it a better living place. This never happened. The Fremennik Revolt Irano was sure of it, but there happened to be zero guards at the armory on Hauptsitz, and Fremennik slaves entered and grabbed many weapons. Irano's forces fought against the rebels, which had the upper-hand from the surprise attack. It wasn't until Kaiser Aztarwyn showed up to the battlefield that the rebels were shut down. Irano attended the execution ceremony. Re-Expansion Beginning of the Cruor-Fremennik War Fighting in Blutstadt Defending and taking back Hauptsitz Recovery Trip to Lionheart The Invasion of Lionheart Returning home Going beyond the call of duty Marriage Ending the War Aftermath Appearence Irano is never seen in casual clothing. He always wears his uniform: black armor, with his spear and shield out. Before, he would have his shield out if he wasn't in combat, due to the old uniform he had. Personality Irano can seem to be a very dull person. Unless you know him personally, he's usually strict and acts in the manner of a typical military leader. If you'd know him personally, like individuals such as Rachel Gonzo usually do, he can be seen as a jokester, He carries out orders from Herr Kaiser himself without even thinking about it. Gallery Trivia *Irano's original name was Ira, however to prevent offending any Irish role-players, Ira was made short for Irano. (No horrible pun intended.) *Irano has a twin brother named Gregory, although they both serve in the same army, their lives are completely different. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guthixian Category:Gonzo Family Category:Royalty Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Male Category:Aztarwynian Category:Warrior Category:Misthalin Category:Falador Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Kandarin Category:Neutral Category:Good